Land of Sweets
Land of Sweets is a German short film for Barbie in The Pink Shoes. It was released on Barbie.de on September 21, 2013. The German title is Barbie in Die Verzauberten Ballettschuhe: Schlaraffenland. Characters *Kristyn Farraday *Hannah *Prince Siegfried *Tara Pennington *Nutcracker *Snow Fairies Plot Kristyn and Hannah were training at the ballet studio. Hannah doesn't feel brave enough to perform her dance. Kristyn realizes this and stops dancing. She give her the pink shoes, but only child-sized, and suddenly, they're transported into a candy-village. The pair are in the carriage with Prince Siegfried, and they're both wearing a beautiful pink tutus. During the journey, the snowflake fairies dance around them, and they're having fun. When they've arrived, they gives applause for the snowflake fairies. Hannah sees the Nutcracker and he says hello to her, and then he ask them to sit in the chairs. The dog tried to approach some of the flowers, but that he ran away after the flower shimmering glitter fell out of the flower. And suddenly there's Tara, with red tutu, that dances on an ice stage. Siegfried asks her for a dance, and she agrees. They dance together, meanwhile Kristyn, Hannah, the dog, and the Nutcracker watch them. After that, Siegfried ask Kristyn for join him in a dance, and she agrees. Kristyn, Siegfried, and Tara dance together. Hannah and the Nutcracker clap for them. The Nutcracker gives Hannah a pink crown. Kristyn ask Hannah to dance with her. They dance and dance, and suddenly the shining pink light is appeared and they're return magically back in the stage, and everyone claps for them. Hannah is very happy because now she doesn't have to worry again and can perform her ballet dance. Merchandise Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-kristyn-christmas-doll.jpg The Christmas Version Hannah Doll.jpg Land of Sweets Dillon Kristyn Dancer Tara Doll set.jpg Videos Barbie in The Pink Shoes - Short Movie Christmas Special (Deutsch Version) Trivia *This is the only short film to be based on a full-length Barbie movie. *Hannah's dog is similiar to Rudy from Barbie: A Perfect Christmas. *The snowflake fairies dress is same as Odette's training tutu, just blue. *This is the second short-movie which the animation is by Technicolor. Inc, the first is Barbie A Camping We Will Go. *Similarites with Barbie in the Nutcracker: **Kristyn and Hannah training dance at ballet studio at winter time, similiar to the Barbie Roberts and Kelly Roberts scene, although the routines are different as Kelly's was much longer. **Hannah and Kelly aren't brave to perform their dance. **The instrumental ballet music heard when Kristyn and Hannah are at ballet studio, the candy-village, and at the stage is the same music used for The Nutcracker. In the 2001 feature length movie, it was played on a CD Player, but in this 2013 short-movie, an iPod was used. **There are a Nutcracker and snowflake fairies in both films. **Kristyn's tutu and hairstyle is similiar to Clara's. **At the end of both films Hannah feels brave enough and dances along with Kristyn, just like Kelly who does her dance correctly with Barbie. Category:Barbie in the Pink Shoes Category:Shorts Category:Technicolor